


The Barren Eve

by CavannaRose



Series: Critical Role Fics [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Barren Eve, F/M, Mourning, Remembrance, Sorrow, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: The battle had been won, a brother lost, and a world of responsibilities waited for them all. Here approaches The Barren Eve, a time to remember those that fell in battle, and Vex isn't sure if she is ready.





	The Barren Eve

They hadn’t come visiting yet. Vox Machina had all gone their separate ways, pursuing responsibilities they couldn’t escape. Vex’ahlia stared out of the window, watching the first few flakes of snow falling onto the trees in the courtyard. She loved Percy, loved him with a passion that was surprising even to her, though, and she smiled at the thought, he was the one who seemed most stunned by it. Despite that, she was lonely. The emotion festered like a sickness within her, and she placed her forehead against the tempered glass, hoping to cool the nausea. She missed her twin. Their whole lives, they had never spent more than a few days apart. Now? This was the 253rd morning she had woken up in a world where her brother no longer lived. The 2nd of Duscar, the Barren Eve, dedicated to the memory of those that had fallen in battle. Her hand joined her forehead on the glass, tears trailing down her cheeks. She didn’t want to remember, damnit, she wanted her brother here, beside her.

The soft tread of her darling Percy’s boots approached her, and Vex turned, her eyes still damp. With a soft, knowing smile he held out his arms and she flung herself into them with a small sob. Her husband simply held her as her quiet grief eddied around them, sharing her burden as best he could. He understood the pain of family lost, and could only imagine how much deeper that went with a twin. The guilt of her brother’s sacrifice still kept his half-elven wife up at night. Percival had found a deep well of patience and compassion that he hadn’t known existed within himself, and on those nights he simply held her, letting grief take its natural course. Finally, De Rolo places a soft kiss on Vex’ahlia’s forehead, giving her a gentle push towards the door of the room. “You can’t hide in here all day. It’s not good for the baby.”

Her hand immediately goes to the small swell of her stomach, a smile breaking through the sorrow. She places a kiss of her own on her husband’s cheek. “I love how much you worry, darling. I so hope it will be a boy.” Despite his urging, Vex tucks herself in against his side for a moment, and Percy’s hand settles beside hers on the small baby bump. “Boy or girl, this baby will be loved more than any that has ever existed.” Her voice was firm, and it caused him to smile, eyes twinkling behind his spectacles.

“That’s true. I have to do some work over at the clock tower before the ceremony tonight. Promise me you’ll get out, stretch your legs? Trinket has been sighing mournfully by the door all morning.” A small laugh escaped her, and she playfully swats at Percy’s backside as he makes his retreat. Despite all of it, she pauses to admire the view as he leaves. She takes a moment to tidy herself up, carefully wiping away all traces of her emotional morning away with a damp cloth before neatening her hair. Deft fingers wrap braids into the sides, just as she and her brother had done for years. Several feathers decorated the ends, and she kissed the long black one before weaving it into her locks. That decided, she went to seek out her sulky bear.

For a few minutes, Vex considered going down to the Temple of the Raven Queen, but she was tired of attempts to contact her brother that had no effect. She couldn’t take the disappointment today, so instead she set off to cross through the town and into the woods beyond. Trinket huffed his approval, ears perking towards the location of The Slayer’s Cake. When they had first returned to Whitestone, she had thought the joint venture might lure her companions into town more often, but so far that hadn’t been the case. With a frown of her own, she turned away, a smirk escaping as Trinket grumbled his disapproval.

Greeting a few familiar faces, she came up to the Sun Tree, reaching out a hand to place on its trunk, communing with Pelor briefly. Work on His temple was going well, but she always felt most connected to him here. Suddenly there was a small drop in her stomach, and she let out a startled squeak as Keyleth stepped out of the tree. Without a second thought Vex launched herself at the druid, wrapping the woman who was as close to her as a sister in a warm hug. “Oh you came!”

“Of course I came, how could I not? I couldn’t let you stand for him on your own.” The two women burst into tears, dropping to their knees as they sobbed and embraced there by the tree. The townspeople drifted out of the clearing, giving the two half-elves space. Still, there were a few smiles. Their Mistress had been down of late, but if her friends were here, they would perk her back up once the crying was finished. There were barely coherent accusations, apologies, and forgiveness, while the thin layer of snow dampened their clothing. Having had enough, and starting to worry, Trinket gently shouldered the pair, knocking them to the ground and whuffling in their faces, checking for some kind of injury.

It took both of them to push the concerned bear away, and by the time they were back on their feet, the women were laughing rather than crying. With a contented huff, he had done his job well, Trinket trundled off into town and back towards the bakery. If mom wasn’t going to head there, he would go himself and see if he could wheedle some treats out of the lady that was working. Arm in arm, Keyleth and Vex’ahlia strolled through town, catching up with one another. They commiserated about the weight of new responsibilities and generally absorbed the pleasure of each other’s company. Finally they came to a halt, their feet having taken them to the Raven Queen’s temple regardless of what their intentions had been.

“You know,” Vex began, her voice holding a surprising amount of hesitation, “I consider you as much my sister as if you had been married. He was the other half of my soul, and you were the other half of his heart. I know it’s hard to be here, to look at me and see him, but I wish you would visit more. When Velora visits she has been teaching me what it means to be sisters, rather than sister and brother, and I would have that with you, if you would like…” She fell silent, staring at her feet in nervous anticipation. Rejection had always been harder for her than for Vax’ildan, but Keyleth was her friend, and she was hurting almost as much as Vex was.

Strong but slender arms wrapped around her waist, and the druid’s cheek pressed against Vex’s shoulder. “I would like that. I would like that very much.” They stood like that for awhile, watching the temple in silence, a myriad of things crossing their faces. As they stood there, a raven flew in, perching in the branches of the nearest tree, watching them with its head tilted to one side. After several minutes, it croaked loudly, breaking through the emotionally-charged moment. They both laughed a bit, and Keyleth held an arm aloft, one of the leaves from her mantle in her hand. With another croak, the raven flew down, snatching the leaf and then winging away. Feeling better, they turned to the castle. “Come on, Vex. Percy will want to leave for Greyskull Keep soon. Maybe the others will meet us there.”


End file.
